An automatic installation for inserting rolls into roll supports of a printing press is known from DE 39 10 444 C2. Logistics, with respect to the rolls, are provided by a control system assigned to this installation.
A method and a device for handling paper rolls is known from DE 43 39 234 A1. The rolls are managed by a control system of a storage device and are conveyed by a roll transport system. In response to a request for a fresh paper roll by a printer, data regarding size and quality input by the printer are provided to the control system and to the transport carriage.
DE 44 16 213 A1 discloses an installation for storing and for placing paper rolls. A central control computer of the roll supply installation receives data regarding paper rolls from a data acquisition device and is in contact with a control console computer and/or with a higher-order computer of a work preparation unit.
DE 43 28 036 A1 shows a device or a method for material supply, with a storage and a transport system, in which the transport system is controlled from a central computer. The central computer is in contact with a control console computer and, if required, is also in contact with a central logistic computer, which controls the operations of all of the printing presses of the print shop. Monitoring of the stock of rolls in storage also takes place.
DE 199 47 139 A1 shows a straight control system which determines a fill level of workpiece storage devices. In addition, the system possibly receives an acknowledgement regarding the operational readiness of individual machines, which it takes into consideration.
In DE 198 03 497 A1 fill levels, in this case of plastic materials in containers, are monitored with respect to a predetermined minimum fill level. Furthermore, allocation combinations are stored in a central control system which decides which material is processed in which machine. Valves in appropriate supply lines are controlled by the central control system.